moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Yvellyn Passiondale
Lady Yvellyn Marie Passiondale (born 21 June, 10 L.C.) is a landed noble of the Kingdom of Stormwind. She is currently the Countess of Pembrook. Yvellyn's career began ultimately in her infancy when she was appointed to be a page in the Stormwind House of Nobles. Having no noble blood in her family line, she came to rely on this foundation to achieve her current status. Her eventual knighting solidified her path to nobility, though not without controversy. Early Life Yvellyn Marie Passiondale was born on 21 June, 10 L.C., in Northshire Abbey, Elwynn Forest, and grew up on her parents' farm in the western side of the forest. An only child, she was put to work by her parents and sent back to the Abbey to serve as a page in 16 L.C., age 6. Her father, Aellyn Passiondale, served in the First and Second Wars as a footman. This background gave him sufficient knowledge to train Yvellyn how to properly handle a weapon and defend herself should she need to. Personal Life Childhood From ages 6 to 12 Yvellyn served in Northshire Abbey as a page to the Lord at the time, and a servant to the abbey itself. Unlike most others, she requested that her parents apply her to the position, under the impression that she would never become a knight otherwise. From ages 12 to 16 Yvellyn attended Stormwind's College Minor. Her passion for knights and horses led her to be the subject of minor bullying, but she claims it only solidified her choice in career. After completing her classes, she returned to work on her parents' farm. Exodus & Inheritance The Club® Ashe Cherier Murder Trial First Pregnancy First Pilgrimage of Humility Military Career Knighthood Yvellyn was granted Honorary Knighthood in 31 L.C. from her accolades, primarily from the slaying of a corrupt black drake known as Neris, and her historical findings in Raven Hill alongside her partner Cathangea Graves. While this title was solely of merit and not of official status, Yvellyn took it with great honor and dignity, and used it to further herself in both renown and training. Eventually taking on more challenging and rewarding experiences, Yvellyn earned her place in the eyes of Lord William Pembrook who granted her vassalage in return for inducting her name into nobility. A Knight Bachelor - having status in the noble realm - she took to serving other Lords in the name of both the King and her family. Given more time to train her mind and body, Yvellyn quickly caught Lord Pembrook's attention again when she was required to lead his men for one month as he fell ill. Upon his return he found his men in better shape than before, telling stories of their exploits under Yvellyn. Lord Pembrook gave her another chance to shine by assigning her ten men to take to the field for another month. Yvellyn quickly trained the men from green foot soldiers to loyal cavaliers. Upon her return, Pembrook granted Yvellyn with a larger force of men - an army of fifty - for her to lead, thus raising her status to knight banneret in the early 32nd year L.C. Personal Levy & Military Achievements Having the taste of battle and the rewarding experience of leadership fresh in her mind, Yvellyn sought out more men who were eager to join her ranks, from peasants of Pembrook and Elwynn, to retired veterans who couldn't get the thrill of war out of their head. Ranking a little over one-hundred men of standing guards and her temporary levy, it didn't take long to repel banditry from Pembrook and the surrounding county. Yvellyn often led her force on both offensive and defensive ventures against gangs of brigands and even slightly more notorious criminal factions. Through raiding their hideouts and ransoming captured bandits, she quickly learned that this line of work could be highly profitable. For the months following the bolstering of her army, Passiondale used this method as her primary source of income. The Passionguard Paladinship & Broken Isles Deployment In the dawn of the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion Yvellyn enlisted in the Paladins' regiment in the assault on the Broken Shore. There she served as a temporary (if not honorary) Knight of the Silver Hand. For her efforts and prowess on the Shore, Passiondale was given the chance to be promoted and inducted into the proper force on the Broken Isles. Having nothing left home to go back to at the time, she accepted, and was promoted to Protector of the Knights of the Silver Hand - a Paladin that works in the defense of the Sanctum of Light. Maternity Leave & Combat Training Months after Yvellyn met her future fiancé in Dalaran during her service, she became pregnant. Afraid of anything happening to the baby, she opened a case to be discharged to live a safer life with her baby and her former fiancé. It wasn't long before she was honorably discharged, and Yvellyn moved back in to her manor in Pembrook with her partner at the time. Moving on to the next stage in her life, Yvellyn began to refocus on improving others rather than herself. Her first students made her realize that there is much more work in teaching than there is in learning, though set her on the dedicated path of training men and women in the art of combat and how to hear and call on the Holy Light. List of Students * Theldrus Swiftblade * Faith Livingstone The Battle of Stannersbrook Religion & Holy Magic A firm believer of the Holy Light and an ordained cleric of the Church of the Holy Light, Yvellyn possesses the strict, unwavering religion that many other followers have. She often expresses her devotion to the Light either in prayer, her manner of speech and combat, and how she treats others as a whole. She is often found in Stormwind's Cathedral, either praying, studying, or donating spare income to the Orphanage. Vessel versus Virtue Yvellyn is capable of using the Light both offensively and defensively, and follows the Three Virtues devoutly. Even then, though, she insists on not being called a Paladin, rather a vessel. She has expressed her lack of desire to be inducted into any official groups such as the Knights of the Silver Hand many times, claiming that "her duty to herself and kingdom comes before paperwork and oaths". This mindset changed after her deployment to the Broken Shore. Now, Yvellyn is proud to flaunt her position as a Paladin and commander of the Holy Light. Magical Ability Through rigorous mental conditioning and formal training, Yvellyn quickly grasped the ability to channel the Light from its plane and project it into her physical form, and outward. Under the wing of notorious Light wielders such as Professor Orobus, Sir Frances Gies, and others, Yvellyn developed power, finesse, and a strong sense of augmentation and conjuration of the Light. Tlayna Rastoke, a close friend of Yvellyn, briefly taught her the nature of mental magics. She expanded on these teachings on her own, and as a result, can use the Light to ward her mind or impose pure, uplifting thoughts into others'. Yvellyn has often expressed the difficulty in using the Light to mend wounds, and as such, has put more of her training in using the Light for mitigating damage rather than reversing it. Still she uses her first taught (if not barbaric) technique for cleansing the body; searing Light enters the bloodstream of the patient, burning out infections, toxins, and other foreign bodies. Excommunication Fury of the Hammerdin Rulership Fiefdom County of Pembrook * Barony of Pembrook* * City of William* * Bishopric of Domremy* Barony of Stannersbrook Asterisk indicates indirect holdings, either through vassalage or disputed rule. Council * Magistrate: * Marshal: Theldrus Swiftblade * Captain: * Steward: * Spymaster: Lasairfiona Dufleur * Confessor: * Regent: Ancestry Quotes "When an angry man approaches you, yelling at you, cursing you, saying 'you aren't a knight. You don't have chivalry!' You tell them that '''this' is what chivalry is. When a man insults you, you march to face him. You burn down his villages and forts. You never let him forget your face. That is chivalry. And giving pretty girls roses." - to Theldrus on chivalry "''Sooner is better than later." "If I am not in the state of grace, may the Light put me there; and if I am, may the Light so keep me." "Give me an army. Send me to the field, and I will show you why you made me a knight." - to Lord William II "Take good care not to judge me wrongly, because you will put yourself in great danger." Trivia *Her favorite musical band is Fel Iron Maiden. Her favorite track is Run From The Gnomes. ''''Notes *This page uses Azeroth's current canon year as a timeframe rather than the Moon Guard wiki's. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Stormwindian Category:Paladins